


Другая история

by Nobel Don (hastarkis)



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, Happy Ending, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don
Summary: В этой AU Фредди не был копом, так что всё сложилось иначе.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 3
Collections: WTF Tarantino 2020





	Другая история

**Author's Note:**

> да съебите вы наконец на машинке в закат. И будьте счастливы, суки. © Элентари

ㅤㅤИначе сложиться не могло.  
ㅤㅤЛарри узнавал во Фредди себя. Юного, иногда зарывающегося, но с цепким умом и чуткими руками. Фредди умел бросаться грудью на клетку, как бешеный бойцовский пес, но предпочитал держаться подальше от ограды и лишний раз не высовываться.  
ㅤㅤОн внимательно слушал, когда Ларри делился с ним опытом, и задавал вопросы, отвлекаясь на затяжки, а Ларри косился на его руки с короткими ногтями и крупными суставами и отвечал с запозданием — но всегда обстоятельно.  
ㅤㅤФредди впитывал знания как губка, называл истории Ларри «охуительными», пораженно фыркал на внезапных поворотах и неизменно лизал губы — после каждой затяжки и каждого словесного абзаца.  
ㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤ _Еще Фредди лизал пальцы. Случайно получилось. А потом — не случайно._  
ㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤЛарри мог бы сказать, что Фредди нравилось ходить на поводке. Мог бы сказать, что Фредди похож на породистого выдрессированного пса, гордо вышагивающего рядом с ногой хозяина и останавливающегося по полужесту. Мог бы сказать, что Фредди, сидя в кафе перед Тем Самым Ограблением, смотрел на остальных с четким пониманием своего места и длины поводка, а улыбался не столько шуткам, сколько касанию их коленей под столом.  
ㅤㅤМог бы, но Фредди ненавидел зависимость и поводки, а Ларри вообще-то терпеть не мог собак, особенно с выжженными дрессурой мозгами.  
ㅤㅤПросто Фредди всегда выглядел так, будто на нем висит чей-то ошейник и куча медалей с выставок, а любой, кто стоял рядом с ним в костюме автоматом воспринимался его хозяином. Фредди выглядел _блядски_ , как сказал мистер Коричневый, и с этим сложно было поспорить.  
ㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤ _С Фредди было сложно спорить: и в баре, и в закусочной, и на кухне, и в спальне, и в машине. Фредди скалился, курил, лизал губы, стягивал футболку, стряхивал пепел, и Ларри каждый раз вместо вменяемых аргументов искренне удивлялся, какого ж хера на этой цыплячьей шее до сих пор нет ничьего ошейника. И прекрасно понимал любого, кто был уверен в обратном._  
ㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤУ Фредди из-за этого бывали проблемы. У Фредди были проблемы с Коричневым и с Блондином, и потом проблемы бывали тоже.  
ㅤㅤФредди злился, а Ларри хлопал его по плечу, ерошил волосы, возил обедать (они платили раздельно) и поправлял ворот рубашки. Ларри был честен и предпочитал работать в паре, а Фредди предпочитал работать один, но с Ларри — вежливым, понимающим и держащим уважительную дистанцию — готов был попробовать вместе.  
ㅤㅤЛарри нравилось доверять людям (не всем, конечно), и Ларри нравилось, когда доверяли ему.  
ㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤ _Нравилось, когда открывали ему горло, позволяя войти пальцами и погладить заднюю стенку. Фредди позволял._  
ㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤ— Как ты можешь доверять совершенно незнакомым людям? — спросил его Фредди, отирая вспотевшие от волнения ладони о джинсы на коленях. — В смысле, ты знаешь Джо, но хуй знает, кто такие остальные. Вдруг Джо ошибся? Вдруг кто-то кого-то подведет? Вдруг подведу я?  
ㅤㅤ«Вдруг подведу я» — вот что его тогда беспокоило. Ларри улыбался и вспоминал себя на заре своей карьеры. Потом вспоминал, как Фредди вел себя на общих собраниях. И Ларри льстило, как и о чем Фредди говорил с ним наедине.  
ㅤㅤ— Ты задаешь неправильные вопросы. Забудь про «я», потому что ты и так сам за себя в ответе. «Вдруг ты меня подведешь?» — вот это действительно стоящий вопрос.  
ㅤㅤФредди посмотрел на него пораженно, забыв даже стряхнуть пепел. В первый момент вроде как оскорбился, но потом нахмурился и отвернулся к окну.  
ㅤㅤСигарета тлела между указательным и средним. Фредди занятно зажимал фильтр: указательный вытягивал, а вот средний, наоборот, подгибал, как будто держал ручку. И неуловимым движением перекатывал сигарету, когда нужно было затянуться.  
ㅤㅤКогда нагоревший пепел все-таки сорвался, слетев на джинсы и на коврик машины, Фредди чертыхнулся и бесполезно стряхнул сигарету в окно. Ларри потянулся и снял с рукава Фредди серую пепельную чешуйку. И не торопил. Фредди разобрался с пеплом и затянулся уже спокойнее.  
ㅤㅤ— …вдруг _**ты**_ меня подведешь? — повторил он чуть погодя, с прищуром посмотрев Ларри в глаза, и осознанность, с которой Фредди проговорил эту фразу, отозвалась в Ларри живо и ярко.  
ㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤ _Фредди отзывался живо и ярко. Прогибался, стонал, вгрызался с жаром и жадно подавался ближе. В такие моменты он переставал быть блядским: может быть, Ларри сбивало то, что на Фредди почти никогда не оставалось синяков или меток. Или то, что Фредди прижимался к нему со спины, обнимал через грудь и оставлял следы зубов на плечах. Фредди толкался, обнимая Ларри за горло, а Ларри отзывался голосом и не видел в этом ничего странного._  
ㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤТо, что среди них тогда затесался коп, не было чем-то очень странным. Они не знали друг друга, а знали только цветные клички и Джо Кэббота. Кэббот собаку съел на своем деле, и сын его рос с деловой хваткой, но где-то между берущим свое возрастом и цепкой молодостью оказалось небольшое белое пятно. Слепое пятно.  
ㅤㅤЧерез него ублюдок и проскочил.  
ㅤㅤИронично, что и кличка ему попалась ублюдская — Р о з о в ы й.  
ㅤㅤРозовый схлопотал пулю в живот. А потом — пулю в колено. Потом Блондин прострелил ему и второе колено тоже, и ни о какой полезной информации речи уже не шло.  
ㅤㅤЛарри тогда понял, что с Джо стоит дружить взрослой дружбой двух мужиков за полтинник, любящих иногда покурить сигары под стакан виски, а вот работать с Джо уже не стоит.  
ㅤㅤФредди тоже много чего понял.  
ㅤㅤЕму тогда крепко досталось. Сколько бы Ларри ни рассказывал охуительных историй, это совсем не то же самое, чем вляпаться в одну из них по-настоящему.  
ㅤㅤ— Ты так и работаешь? — Фредди был бледным и сидел прямо на бетонном полу, держась за раненное плечо. Розовый в другом углу орал и периодически переходил на вопли, но Фредди морщился только когда слышал довольный смех Блондина, орудующего бритвой.  
ㅤㅤ— Как именно? — уточнил Ларри. Он беспокойно шарился по ангару, потому что нужно было уходить, но после вопроса Фредди сдался и опустился рядом с ним на пол.  
ㅤㅤ— Ну… — Фредди неопределенно покачал ладонью в воздухе и невольно привалился к плечу Ларри, — в вечных сомнениях.  
ㅤㅤ— Я редко сомневаюсь.  
ㅤㅤ— То есть ты изначально не доверял Розовому?  
ㅤㅤ— Доверие — не точка, а спектр, парень. Я доверял ему ровно настолько, насколько мог. Как видишь, мы с тобой живы и в порядке.  
ㅤㅤФредди рассмеялся и осоловело от кровопотери потерся щекой Ларри о плечо:  
ㅤㅤ— Да... Да, я в порядке. А мне ты доверяешь?  
ㅤㅤЛарри покосился на него, окинув взглядом импровизированную повязку на плече, и тяжко вздохнул. Без крови Фредди уже начал тупеть, и это было охренеть какой проблемой.  
ㅤㅤ— Будет шрам, — выдохнул Фредди, проследив, куда смотрит Ларри.  
ㅤㅤ«Будет шрам», — вот, что его волновало.  
ㅤㅤЛарри мог бы поспорить. Мог бы сказать: «ты что, врач?», но Фредди ни за что бы ни поверил. На нем почти не оставалось синяков, зато его кожа хранила чуть ли не каждую царапину. Полоски на бедрах, шрамы на коленях, отметины на спине и рубцы под ребрами — Ларри не придавал им значения, пропуская взглядом, и только с любопытством рассматривал кисти: незаметные под кожей вены и лишь чуть грубоватые костяшки, которые Фредди разбивал с ожесточенным удовольствием. Ларри не придавал им значения, зато теперь мог легко представить, как бы Фредди еще дольше залипал перед зеркалом и трогал себя за плечо через одежду.  
ㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤ _Фредди трогал себя через одежду. Ларри смотрел за ним, сидя на кровати и подобрав одну ногу, а Фредди разлегся поперек, забрав себе обе подушки, и тер ширинку. Только в одежде и на дистанции он все еще оставался блядским, и Ларри понятия не имел, как так получалось. Он понятия не имел, как у Фредди выходило так блядски дышать, упираться пятками, смотреть в потолок, куда поднимался дым от сигареты, и куда всё это исчезало, когда он раздевался или касался торса Ларри губами._  
ㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤФредди не стеснялся своих шрамов, но видел в них что-то иное, чем видели другие. Он подолгу смотрел на перевязь, когда ходил по квартире в майке, надевал рубашку на улицу и больше не задавал вопросы о доверии. Ларри думал, что задаст, но Фредди отказался от этого ярлыка сам без лишних напоминаний.  
ㅤㅤОни — выжившие, с цветными кличками — разбежались кто куда, едва только представилась возможность. Фредди некуда было бежать — без крови, без руки, с обещанием Ларри о нем позаботиться, так что они сбежали вдвоем. Выбрались сначала в соседний штат, потом рванули на восток, осели в Колорадо, чтобы собрать информацию и зализать раны.  
ㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤ _Фредди зализывал шрамы Ларри, как будто мог стереть их языком с кожи или скрыть под влажным следом слюны. Фредди чистил Ларри от семени, лизал живот, лизал бедра, лизал выступающие кости и мышцы, но чаще всего, конечно, лизал шрамы, а Ларри целовал его руки, пока царапины и сбитая кровавая корка не исчезли с костяшек бесследно._  
ㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤОни — с цветными кличками — исчезли бесследно, растворились в стране, спрятались за границами, залегли на дно. Фредди набирался крови и позволял себя перевязывать. Ларри поднимал старые связи, осторожно выискивал свободный путь и ждал, когда Фредди будет достаточно здоров, чтобы позаботиться о себе самостоятельно.  
ㅤㅤШрам, конечно, остался. Фредди сперва трогал себя через футболку, проверяя повязку, потом — проверяя, не началось ли воспаление, потом — ощупывая оставшийся след. Фредди казалось, что он чувствует его — при каждом движении, от трения одежды. Зато он снова облизывал губы по привычке после каждой затяжки, а не потому что его мучил болезненный сушняк.  
ㅤㅤ— Это ведь не предательство, верно? — уточнил Фредди, завидев в отражении зеркала зашедшего в ванную Ларри. Снова пялился на свои отметины в зеркало.  
ㅤㅤ— О чем ты?  
ㅤㅤ— Розовый. Для тебя это не предательство.  
ㅤㅤЛарри кивнул.  
ㅤㅤ— Он делал то, что должен был. Чья проблема, что ты не понял его мотивов и целей?  
ㅤㅤ— Моя, — кивнул Фредди. Ларри тоже кивнул и добавил:  
ㅤㅤ— Но это не спасло бы его от моей пули. Всё в порядке?  
ㅤㅤФредди долго выдохнул и склонился к раковине, чтобы умыться. Ларри наблюдал, как ходят лопатки под кожей и как выделяются светлые плечи под черной майкой. Фредди уперся ладонями в раковину, уставившись на самого себя в зеркало, встряхнулся, сбрасывая воду.  
ㅤㅤ— Да, я в норме. Спасибо, что помог вылезти из этого дерьма. Тебе пора уезжать?  
ㅤㅤ— Пора. Кевин зовет во Флориду, есть вопрос по моей специализации. Подальше от Калифорнии.  
ㅤㅤЛарри смотрел на Фредди в отражение, Фредди поднял глаза и встретился с ним взглядом. Кивнул. Заторможено, медленно, как будто соглашался с чем-то, а не принимал информацию как данность. Ларри приподнял брови:  
ㅤㅤ— Ты решил остаться?  
ㅤㅤ— А ты что, собрался позвать меня с собой?  
ㅤㅤ— Мне казалось, мы о чем-то договорились. Нет?  
ㅤㅤФредди, нахмурившись, облизал воду с губ и выпрямился, стянув с крючка полотенце, чтобы промокнуть лицо и вытереть руки.  
ㅤㅤОбернулся.  
ㅤㅤ— А если ты меня подведешь?  
ㅤㅤЛарри отвлекся на мелькающие в полотенце кисти:  
ㅤㅤ— Это ведь будет твоя проблема, а не моя.  
ㅤㅤФредди повесил полотенце обратно на крючок и потрогал пластырь на плече. Движение вышло каким-то торопливым, будто Фредди не знал, куда деть руки. Потом вытер предплечьем нос от оставшейся воды.  
ㅤㅤ— Знаешь, воодушевленно пиздеть тебе в тачке куда проще, чем решать такие вопросы на деле. Как ты, блять, с этим справляешься.  
ㅤㅤ— Это приходит с опытом, — отозвался Ларри и прихватил Фредди за шею, вытягивая из ванной подальше от зеркал. — У тебя есть время, чтобы подумать.  
ㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤ _У них нашлось время, чтобы подумать: во Флориде было жарко и тихо, и дела Ларри требовали подготовки, а никак не спешки. Фредди щурился на солнце и закрывался козырьком ладони, несмотря на темные очки, а ветер рьяно трепал на нем гавайскую рубашку, пока Фредди не озверел и не стянул ее с себя, чтобы не мешалась. Ларри был не против._  
ㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤ— Слушай, — Фредди тронул Ларри за плечо и ткнул пальцем в бутылку воды, прося подать, — а если бы копом тогда оказался я?  
ㅤㅤЛарри рассмеялся, а потом закашлялся, поэтому сначала глотнул из бутылки сам и только потом передал ее Фредди. Он подумал: «боже, парень, когда же тебя отпустит?», но спросил у Фредди совсем другое, так и не сумев просмеяться до конца:  
ㅤㅤ— Ты? Копом?  
ㅤㅤФредди злобно цокнул. Ларри прищурился, подставившись солнцу:  
ㅤㅤ— Наверное, всё сложилось бы совсем по-другому. Не знаю, как.  
ㅤㅤ— И все же. Если бы ты ошибся на мой счет и поверил сильнее, чем нужно.  
ㅤㅤ— Я очень редко ошибаюсь, парень, — Ларри отсалютовал Фредди двумя пальцами. — Все всё равно бы всё поняли. А если б тебя первым не перехватил Блондин, я бы сам прихлопнул тебя без капли сожалений.  
ㅤㅤ— Не очень-то и по-другому, — Фредди скучающе потянулся. — С Розовым как-то так и вышло.  
ㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤ _С Оранжевым вышло бы не так, но Фредди было не важно. Он трогал шрам на плече и давал Ларри целовать ему руки._  
ㅤㅤФредди теперь, как и Ларри, нравилось доверять людям (не всем, конечно), и нравилось, когда доверяли ему.  
ㅤㅤИначе сложиться не могло.


End file.
